User talk:Purplemoon51012
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction and Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Purplemoon51012 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivyheart (Talk) 01:22, November 23, 2011 Of course you can! I've been thinking for days of how I can improve it. :3 Ivyheart☺ 01:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I'm going to start some roleplay Clans, you may also if you want to. Once I have some ideas, I'll start my own fanfic, too. If you have any ideas for this Wiki, tell me! xD Ivyheart☺ 15:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's do that! ^_^ Ivyheart☺ 15:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Have any Clan name suggestions? I'm stumped. :P Ivyheart☺ 15:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Love the names! Those should be the Clan names. Ivyheart☺ 15:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I assume ThunderClan. Hit me with a baseball bat if I'm wrong. xD Ivyheart☺ 15:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) xD Woot! So, shall we start making the pages? I'll edit them later with boxes, once I get the coding. Ivyheart☺ 15:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll start making IceClan, but you can edit the descriptions, and really, do anything with the page. Ivyheart☺ 15:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice! What starting names should we have for IceClan? Ivyheart☺ 15:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I shall change! :D Ivyheart☺ 15:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the page. I like making lineart too. ^_^ Ivyheart☺ 16:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) We'll do it together! ^_^ I guess I'll make the queens, warriors, deputy, and kits. You can do any of the rest. And, yeah. If we see that one of us hasn't made a lineart for a rank that needs to be made, go ahead and do it if you want to. Ivyheart☺ 16:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also, I reccomend using GIMP. I don't think Pixler makes good lineart. Ivyheart☺ 16:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I forgot the whiskers though, I'll add those in in a minute. xD Ivyheart☺ 16:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Really? Did you do file, open, and all that? I'll fix it if not. Ivyheart☺ 16:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I just reuploaded them, now with whisker and they are now white. Try this time? (Also, I might poof because I have to leave for a couple of hours) Ivyheart☺ 16:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to do the queen, deputy, warrior, and... yeah. By the way, make the blank and the background of the blank white, so the problem doesn't happen. I'll fix my blanks right now. Ivyheart☺ 16:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I just made the background white. Lets see... Ivyheart☺ 16:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) WOO! *chases* xD Queen blanks= FAIL. I'll tweak those, probably. xD Ivyheart☺ 17:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you'll get it. ;) I'm gonna fix the queen, and make the leader. Ivyheart☺ 17:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry! *gives towel* Ivyheart☺ 17:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No prob. :3 Man, this queen is really bugging me. Ivyheart☺ 17:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Got it! Ivyheart☺ 17:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I bet it'll be awesome, whatever rank! Ivyheart☺ 17:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Have fun nomming. xD I have to go soon, too. Ivyheart☺ 17:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mm hmm! How about the Tribe of Auburn Leaves? I dunno.. Ivyheart☺ 17:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, honestly it looks kinda like a cave gaurd. xD Ivyheart☺ 22:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding to message above, I also don't think we need fur lengths, it's all right. Ivyheart☺ 22:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh. :P Ivyheart☺ 23:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Which Clan? Ivyheart☺ 23:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Ivyheart☺ 00:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Ivyheart☺ 01:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course, and yes, the queen blank is so ugly, it needs bad fixing! xD Ivyheart☺ 16:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I guess it's fine. And maybe when we get enough members, yeah. Ivyheart☺ 15:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think we probably should. You could lead it, if you want. Ivyheart☺ 15:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Project Fanfiction I just created the page. Now, you may go ahead and lead it. :D Ivyheart☺ 15:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Good. :D Ivyheart☺ 15:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay! I can't think of any other projects yet. Ivyheart☺ 15:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I dunno how to make userboxes either. :P Ivyheart☺ 16:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay. Ivyheart☺ 16:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ Ivyheart☺ 18:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to check out Rainfall! Ivyheart☺ 16:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's going along pretty good. And I draw pictures for my fanfics with GIMP on Rainface fanfiction Wiki, too. xD Ivyheart☺ 23:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to see it! And I'll go read the updated verson right now! ^_^ Ivyheart☺ 23:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I bet it will look good, and thanks. :P Ivyheart☺ 23:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ditto! :3 Ivyheart☺ 23:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I bet it is! :) Ivyheart☺ 23:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna make one, once I get some inspiration and ideas. :D Ivyheart☺ 00:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That is BEAUTIFUL. ^_^ Ivyheart☺ 00:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hullo ok, and sry if i'm overreacting but that seems a little rude to word the category thing like that :( I didn't know what categories to add, i'll go change them.Itendstonight 10:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Itendstonight 10:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) yea, i just put up the fanfiction i'm going to write. However, i'm tired and it's late at night where i am, so i'm going to sleep before i start it :)Itendstonight 10:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Of course! I was thinking about that for the past couple of days. Ivyheart☺ 15:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) fanfics i decided to change my fanfic, this one is going to be more fun to write, and probably more fun to read. Warning: I love to write really long fanfictions XDItendstonight 07:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome hello, purplemoon. I'm a friend of Ivyheart from some other wikis, so I thought i'd join here. I love fanfictions, roleplay, art pretty much everything in this wiki :P 00:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes. :3 Ivyheart☺ 00:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm pretty sure you'll pass me. :3 Ivyheart☺ 15:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) queen lineart your improved queen lineart was too pixelated, so I needed to color it in by hand. I re-uploaded it that wasn't pixelated so it's easier to fill in :)Itendstonight 05:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) and now for some reason it's not working :|Itendstonight 05:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Ivyheart☺ 16:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pixel Blanks! *gasp* I figured out your problem! I was going to make a brackenflight charart to put up after Nightrain was approved, when I realized it was saved as a jpeg! Jpeg files are pixelated, to fix the problem you should save them as png files. I am a master detective, no? XDHang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 15:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) redone, and i did every other blank that was saved as a jpeg too. :)Hang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 05:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) np :)Hang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 14:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Yes, we will be needing some chat mods, I'll be looking for some. As the founder, and as you are an admin, we automatically have the rights. And, go on at random times, and I'll try to spot you. :3 Ivyheart☺ 18:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Me too. :3 Ivyheart☺ 18:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Where? Where can I submit my short story? XDarksong 00:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Join May I join this wiki?Moonstar10 00:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the right matirel for that. Sorry.Moonstar10 01:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I can't add photos. I don't have the right computur for it.Moonstar10 01:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC)